Firery hearts
by vampirehearts 332
Summary: How do you expect me to trust you axel i been abused by my "father" who lied to me for all i can rember and the reason y is because of you organization, just please tell me the truth. sorry not good with summary anyway yaoi in laters chapters please read
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan base story and I will sadly emit i do not own kingdom hearts ): also do not get mad at me for typos because one day they will take over the earth and all of the galaxy any way enjoy my story this will have yaoi in it but not till farther down the road i know it sad but please bear with me.

"Roxas get your ass down here or u can walk" My father yelled from down stairs, i grabbed my backpack and glared in the mirror to make sure my eyeliner was fine. "Any day now would be nice" i just groaned at that sound FYI father a dick and much rather be with his gf and her kids right now anyway. I started my way to the door, waiting for a smart ass remark and right on queue " i bet you can't wait to ruin my day the second you wake up can u" i decided it was best to just keep on walking.

The car ride was almost perfect and because this is a story of my life perfect has to go wrong every chance it gets. "Hey father, is there a way we cannot go see your gf for once in a year" now that i think about that, that was a stupid move on my part. "NO WE CANT NOT GO SEE HER, AND YOU SHOULDNT BE TALKING YOUR ALWAYS SO FUCKING LOUD IT SO ANNOYING" i sighed i should just become mute when i at home or in ear range of him, i caught the glimmer of the faded moon and asked it y i was delt my hand of cards.

I felt though a huge hand whip across my face my first thought was to yell at him, but i dare not speak for i value what little mess up life i have left. Tears start to form and the red mark stings and turns bluish reddish and all i can hear is my father laughing. We finally pull in to my high school he grabs my arm "if you tell anyone about where you got that mark on your face your be six feet under by this time tomorrow" and then he go back to his loving father act "Have a good day at school, love you" i snicker under my breath because of how believable that was, and then go back to wondering how he would kill me because i actually believed him.

There was the bell for first period, i dashed to art to make sure i wasnt late. There was a new teacher this year because the other one went missing after i told her the reason i was home sick once...i know the reason she went missing but im not going to let any hint of that out i dont want anyone else hurt.

"Hello students im Mrs Hoy, i would like each of you to state your name and a hobby of your other than art" Time quickly flew past till it was finally my turn "My name is Roxas Key and i love to watch fire" I heard the preps behind my giggle and whisper i though his hobby was cutting himself. i heard this so many times it gotten so old. After about 4 more people went mrs hoy let us paint a picture about something we liked to paint, idk what it was but i loved to paint waterfalls and decided to add some vines and a door to make it look magical. As soon as i finished the bell rang, usually i would be going to math but because this is my softmore year and today the first day of school they having lunch first then a big assembly. I quickly cleaned up and ran to lunch, finally somthing i care about living for ...my friends!

I sighed in relief, my friends were the only thing that kept me living to this very day and i haven't been able to see them at all this summer. The lunch i just picked up though, well that something i could live without i really thought it was about to jump out of the tray and run away. Making my way over to the portal to hell, kids don't understand us and there for think we evil demons trying to take over the earth. Weird part of it all is that even know were freaks we each have a fan base of our own. I glanced up when i took my seat to see riku and sora coming, everyone turned their heads in disgust when they pasted, they were like the biggest love birds to ever hit key blade high and people made it noticed. "Look riku demy and zexy, i think they finally got together" i looked over to see what sora was making a fuss about and just like he said zexion was pinning demyx to a walk.

In about five minutes everyone was sitting down and the normal i miss u what did u do blah blah blah stuff was over. But still something wasn't right then i noticed "Hey guys y did u leave a seat open next to me isnt cid suppose to sit here...now that i think about it where is cid?" "Oh cid, he got called into action for the army, you know he was of age and there is a big war going on right now dont you" demy happily said " ya i know there a war but still y didnt one of you guys take his place, mainly you zexy dont you want to sit next to your bf" Befor zexy even got a chance to open his mouth sora quickly answered "well there this new kid, axel i think his name is and he told me he know you from a while ago and would come sit with us after he finished some paper work" Riku scanned the area "oh look there he is now" I searched the place to find someone that would fit in with us and bingo there he was.

Tall crimson hair spiked back like daggers, with cat like green eyes with triangle tattoos under then, he was wearing a black sort sleeve shirt with a pentagram chocker, tripp pants and leather gloves. The more i look at him the more it was clear that i had no chance of getting him, and that he did look like someone i knew i just couldn't place it to save my life. "oooooo look who found love at first sight" sora sang out loud "i did not i was just wondering if i ever met him befor" "ya just keep dreaming"

Riku must of waved him over because he waved at our table, but then caught sight of me. He looked like he locked on to his prey witch at that moment was me, and would do anything to get to it, he dropped his food and practically jumped over the tables glomping me at the end of his heroic dash

"Roxy roxy omg i haven't seen you is so long, i see your still as hot as ever, dont worry im here now" I push him off of me and angrily grabbed my cheek where my father hit me, he fucking ran into it. "roxy what wrong" i guess he saw my hand over my face "here let me look at it" befor i could protest his hand forcefully moved mine and cascaded my face holding it still, i was so red right then i could feel the heat on my face all i could do is hope he didn't notice. "Who did that to you, here let me make it better" once again befor i could say no his lips were on it, then he licked my neck, my head shot back as he pinned me to the wall all i could think was this guy is really strong. Then he did it again i bit my lip chocking back a moan, how in the hell did this guy know my weakness no one ever knew that, i made sure to keep it a secret. "Ha look like you got a little problem there roxy do you want my help, it shouldn't be to hard to fix and if i start helping you now i think we be done befor lunch ends" i look down to see a bulge in my pants, shit this guy good. when he released me i took my hand and bitch slapped him "Just who in the hell do you think you are i dont even know you and your already trying to get in my pants god dammit and to think i thought that i had no chance of getting you a because of how sexy you" i cut off thinking about what i just said out loud.

"U couldnt get me i think it the other way around and anyway we been going out for 4 years straight and are still going out, anyway roxy you were the one that left me to go find sora and find the reason you can wield the keyblade so i think it about time you came out of this lie your living and come back home with me to your real father" "GOD DAMMIT I FUCKING JSUT MET YOU AND YOU TELLING ALL THIS STUFF WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, DO YOU THINK IM A BAKKA BECAUSE IM NOT, AND ALL THIS BULLSHIT ABOUT US WELL GUESS WHAT I NEVER MEET YOU IN MY LIFE AND AND and .." i felt light heading i couldn't breath darkness was sounded me, engulfing me i could only make out two word ...help me i saw my friends faces and i hit the floor and blacked out.

"So i guess Diz won he cant rember anything about his old life, he doesn't rember us or the keyblade or anything he doesn't even rember sora, Wait sora do you know about any of this or, o ya i forgot namine erased your memory so you couldn't tell roxas about this... sigh" "Axel i think you have some explaining to do but first roxas need to go to the clinic and i think you should take him axel so you can talk to him when he wakes up, just one thing you don't know this but tat bruise was done by his father, whatever that nurse says do not let her know about that and DO NOT let her call his father or go home" the way riku said that made me worry "kk" i picked up roxas and dashed off to the clinic.

ok this is the first chapter i know it short and stuff but i promise yaoi in latter chapters i plan to get one chapter up a week since i can only type on weekends ok please review


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know this will be even shorter than the last one, I really wanted to get something out before this weekend, because I won't be home I get to spend a weekend at my father girlfriend house yippee ( insert sarcasm here). Also I plan to make an all lemon chapter in chapter 5 and have some smut to fill in places till then. Anyway onward to this horrible story I know you all hate!

Roxas POV

My head was spinning, burning if felt like I was on fire from the inside out and there was nothing I could do about it. Then without warning the room went to a bone chilling cold, I decided I should try to open my eyes but then was surprised to find myself in some kind of town square.

"Roxy please just come back with me I don't want to have to fight you" I recognized that voice trying to turn around in the direction in which it evolved from found that I was not in control of what I did, it was like watching a movie from someone else eye weird part they were your owns. My body then started talking by itself "Axel look I don't want to fight either but you know how important it is to me to find out about my real body and why the keyblade chose me, Axel... why don't you come with me?" He paused and the blurted out something that confused me and scared me at the same time " NO! He knows you would ask me, Roxy he turn us into dusks without hesitation and you know that, this is your last chance will you come quietly or do I have to use force?" sighing, I could feel my body shut down into depressed mode I could tell from the drop of body heat. "Axel...goodbye for now, but let meet up in the next life"

I got to take about two steps until Axel was shooting fucking fire out of his hands at me! At the spur of the moment like I been trained for this my hand shot out and grasped this giant metal key, or what I suspect to be this magical keyblabe no one can shut up about to save their lives.

Everything came flying around me so fast, metal clashing, fire whipping past me at the speed of sound. All of the sudden as Axel was about to make his final move my body decided to finally give me control again...I fucken hated this timing. This key fit in my hand almost perfectly but it was heavy, as I tried to lift it I kind of throw it about ten feet away from me.

"AAAAGGRRRR" The pain came back but in tenfold blackness was welcomed as it slowly numbed the pain blacking out everything I could see around un except this little white light. I decided I should try to find out what that was I mean white light the worst it can be is death.

Axel POV

"You're not going to call his father are you, um because he um busy on a trip and he told Roxas to stay with me and not to contact him because he really busy." Damn I usually can lie idk what has gotten into me. To my liking my nurse started to laugh "Axel, this isn't the first time Roxas has been here you know, I know about his father I just don't tell him I do because I'm sure he be threatened about other people knowing where he gets hurt so much." she paused "Axel don't worry he be fine it was just lack of sleep and food today, I mean it the first day of school poor boy just didn't sleep at all last night because of staying up so late during summer and his internal clock, well I'm going to lunch I leave you two here please go back to class when he wakes up" She must of seen the worry on my face. I haven't seen him for a year and now that I do find him it like I'm a stranger to him, I mean I know he only had a 7 percent chance of remembering me but isn't seven the lucky number or was that 13... o never mind. Now that I think of it I'm really tired too, I think I go pull a chair up to Roxy bed and sleep next to him.

2 hours later

Roxas POV

I was almost to the light when I was suddenly awoke in the nurse office. "Roxy you awake, Finally you been out for two hours!" God dammit he was the last person I wanted to wake up to, hasn't he ruined my already fucked up life enough for one day. I was going to just get up and walk out but my mother taught me some manners before she died "Yes I'm fine, now I need to get back to class see you later" I then got to finally leave him hopefully for the rest of the day. Shit I am really acting like a bitch aren't I, wonder how soon karma going to get me back this time I mean he stalks me 24/7. Well thank whatever god you want that we have different learning levels so we shouldn't be seeing much of each other.

Skipped ahead to end of school

Finally end of school maybe I can just go home and take a nap and have a quiet night, but no nothing ever goes how I plan it in my mind, quite the opposite actually. I saw my father car pulled up, I stared to run to it, only to run straight into Axel arms. "Roxy here my number, call me around six please. "I just nodded, he leant in and kissed me on the cheek and then ruffled my hair "Can't wait to talk to you!"

I looked at the car ...SHIT! My father bitch was there with her mini clones (kids). I finally got enough courage to open my car door and get in waiting for the earful I was going to get...so this is how karma wants to get me back today. " Hey Mr. Sunshine how life on planet fag" there the other in 3..2..1.."Ya how is it being the king of planet fag and the ruler of the galaxy emo" Well there only one more left my father always waited till we got home to yell at me it gives him time to think about it. " Hey Roxas I have a question, how did you pay for that prostitute, last time I checked you spent all your money on razors and drugs." I was planning to say something but looking at my father I was scared back into my shell, I knew that look I need to dash to my room as soon as I get home and take some pain killers, they work better if you use them before you get beat up I found out.

Ok I know it short sorry um ...enjoy your life!


	3. Chapter 3

So today sucks, worst day of the whole year for me. Today three years ago my real mother died. My father has no clue when it was and because I just got back from the 'vacation' his girlfriend wanted to go back up there to clean and he told me I wasn't allowed up there because of the big fight we got into last weekend so he left me here…lol I still won there, I get the computer all weekend. Anyway let begin.

Rox POV

We drove up the driveway, my hand griping the handle that allows me out of this car. As soon as we were parked in a flash second I was out and sprinting to my room. Quickly hiding my electronics under my floorboard and taking some pain pills. I put my ear up to the door trying to hear what he was saying. "Honey go watch TV in my room, I need to go talk to roxas" Let me clear some things up, by TV he meant the hidden video camera in my room, and by talk he means main or seriously injure.

I heard footsteps slowly walking to my room my heart was racing a mile per second each step became louder and louder. I ran to my bed so he didn't think I was waiting for him. My door swung open and his voice boomed "SO YOU THINK IT FUNNY TO DO THAT INFRONT OF MY GIRLFRIEND! I KNOW WHAT ELSE IS FUNNY TO!" He came over to my bedside and grabbed my hair yanking me out of bed, throwing me again the wall. His foot came smashing down on my chest knocking the wind out of me. "What is his name!" He slapped me across the face, I muttered out "w…who" He went into an animal stage when he heard that " DON'T PLAY DUM BOY, THE DUDE THAT KISSED YOU, YOUR FAGGOT BOYFRIEND!" Once again his foot took it anger out on my rib, between breaths I managed to speak out "a..axe….ax..el" "WHO IS BOY I CANT HEAR YOU!" With one last attempt I shouted out (it was only shouting for me, it really only sounded a bit louder than a talking voice) "AXEL" His foot kicked one last time but then when he heard that name some very strange happened " o …um well boy I'll let you know now I wont miss you one bit" and with that he walked out.

I sat there for a second trying to catch my breath and judging how bad my injuries were. I concluded that it wasn't a good idea to walk until tomorrow morning unless I had to. Looking around my room my clock said it was 6:10…. what was it I was suppose to do around this time again, and then it hit me. I told Axel I would call him, I really shouldn't but I don't like people being mad at me even if I don't like them. Reaching for my phone in my pocket and the piece of paper he wrote his number on I found it hurt to move even that much. Ring ring ring "Hello this is Axel speaking, who are you?"

" Hey this…*cough* is roxas..you to..ld me to call y..you" I still was even having a hard time speaking shit what did he do to me? " Roxy what wrong, you sound hurt did your father do this" "Im …f..fine it nothing really…AAAHHHH" I was trying to make it to my bed and I fell over "ROXY WHERE IN THE HELL DO YOU LIVE IM COMING OVER RIGHT NOW, AND WHERE IN THE FUCK IS YOUR WINDOW!" I figured I had no right to complain and I needed some help at least to get to my bed. "um.. 272 Airshot Ln…..it first one on the right of my house ….no screen." " I will be there in five minutes do not move." He hung up the phone after that.

I don't know how long it was till he was opening my window, I was hoping that everyone else has went out to dinner or something. "Roxy ohmygosh are you ok, here let me help you up" I wince in pain as his hands grab me and lift me up onto my bed. "I'm going to take your shirt off so I can see the damage" Once again there wasn't anything I could do to stop him, I lift my arms up as high as I could trying to help him. I looked down to see huge busies on the side of my body and my chest. "ROXY! We are going to he emergency room right now and there nothing you can do about it to stop me!" He again picked me up but a bit more carefully moving around the busies, luckily my window was fairly large and was low to the ground. I saw his car parked across the street (it was the only car I haven't seen around my house before)

He ran across the street, and opened up the back seat sliding me on it "Just lie down and I wake you when we get there it about a hour drive" I nodded and lied down, I could hear him start his car and hit the radio, sounded like Green Day. I lazily looked up out of the car window at the faintly glowing moon asking it the same question I always do …why me? Getting the same reply back silence. My eyelids felt heavy and I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

I awoke to a nurse over my body injecting something into an I.V, it stung but then quickly turned into an icy feeling, and my pain was swept away. "I think he awake, he be fine but I should get a doctor in here." Her voice was very shy and timed very cute. As soon as she left the room Axel was bring up a chair and making sure I was ok.

Axel POV

Damn roxy father damn him to hell. I looked at the boy in front of me everything about him was perfect he was like an angel, I wanted to feel his lips to mine right now, I waned to ravish him right this second and I would have if it wasn't for that doctor that just walked in…. damn that doctor too, he ruined my fun.

"Hello my name is, Dr. Vexen and im a friend of Axel, I have took some x-rays and concluded that you have two sprained ribs but I will release you tonight, Axel can you please give me some contact information so I can talk to his parents."

I didn't know what to say Vexen know that his real father is Cloud but that would make Roxas confused I guess I should give him his fake father name. " Um ya just let me right this down."

I took out a pen and a piece of paper writing a note to him. Vexen you should know roxas needs to come back to us and stop living this lie, his fake fucking father did this to him, and really stop acting professional you know his contact information as well as I do.

I handed him the piece of paper, he read it and looked at me "Ok let me just make a phone call…" He walked out and seconds later came back in, " Roxas it seems that your father is and has been on his was he about 5 minters from here I let him know where you are." Roxas started freaking out " Wait he …he here coming here ….omg axel help he out of here, we we need to go now!" "Roxas it fine clam down nothing going to happen" He looked at me like I was stupid "Baka he told me if anyone found out about this that I would be six feet under, and he wasn't joking, he walking up here right now with a gun ready and loaded to kill us both!" Shit I don't think Roxy was joking "Why didn't you say something sooner" I rushed over to help him up and ….the door opened.

YUP that took like 2 hours but it got my mind off things so I don't mind. I have a challenge for you all guess how old I am I will give you a hint im not the same age as roxas in this story. Thanks for reading and idk how a disclaimer works like do u need it in every chapter but I do not own kingdom hearts and I will never own it. I know it very very sad but I can still dream I do.


End file.
